


Парень по прозвищу Гриф

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: История одного человека





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/gifts).



> Отрывок незаконченного текста. Писала в подарок другу.

По образу мысли, манере одеваться Гриф действительно был похож на эмигранта с Зелёных островов, и говорил с тем же акцентом. По его внешности нельзя было понять ничего о происхождении его родни. Всегда подтянутый, даже напряжённый, Гриф держал спину ровно, но тянул шею вперёд - за это и получил своё прозвище, он уже не помнил, в колледже или университете. Порой ему казалось, что так его звали всегда. С юности фотографии даже без ретуши отображали Грифа красавцем. Однако никто из знающих его не спешил им восхищаться: слишком резкие движения, слишком резкий голос, слишком резкие и густые тени на лице. Девушки пренебрежительно фыркали: "Математик!" - как будто это всё объясняло. Парням-ровесникам, кроме учёбы, не о чем было разговаривать с Грифом: историей Зелёных островов большинство студентов не интересовалось, Гриф мало интересовался остальным. На вечеринки с виски и девчонками Гриф был не ходок - по убеждениям. Его и не звали: боялись, что Гриф превратит гулянку в лекцию и окончательно всё испортит своими: "очевидно", "как правило" и "полагается", хотя на старших курсах Гриф уже не был максималистом и выучил, наконец, слова: "вероятно" и "может быть". Студенты Севера в ту пору увлекались шаржированием. Грифа в лучшем случае изображали в виде хищной птицы, в худшем - закрашивали чёрным плоский силуэт. На всех, кто рисовал силуэт, Гриф смотрел со снисходительной улыбкой и утверждал: эти станут известными художниками или сойдут с ума (хотя одно не исключает другого). В своих предсказаниях Гриф ошибся только раз: один талантливый парень, добрая душа, не успел ни стать знаменитостью, ни сойти с ума. Он разбился насмерть, упав с лошади во время прогулки. Чуть не сошла с ума мать юноши, которую днём ранее нежданно оставил смертельный недуг. У мадам были ещё дети - это спасло её рассудок... отчасти. Гриф, пожалуй, единственный из университета знал всю историю, увязывал одно с другим и мог объяснить, почему, - но не хотел. Впрочем, нашёлся единственный человек, которому Гриф рассказал и эту повесть, похожую на страшную сказку, и свою подлинную биографию. Человек, который разговаривал с феями, видел корни деревьев, уходящие глубоко в землю и мог сделать былью почти любую сказку (хотя бы в воображении слушателей). Конечно же, жил он на Зелёных островах, в земле добрых чудес. Гриф встретил его в первый же приезд на родину матери, тут же нарёк Поэтом и зачислил в друзья - под номером один, ведь других друзей у Грифа тогда не было. Сперва, Гриф счёл друга экзальтированным чудаком, потом увидел кое-какие странные явления своими глазами и забеспокоился: нет ли в них чертовщины. Через пару дней все чудеса изумрудной земли Гриф для себя из бесовских перевёл в благословенные, слегка посветлел лицом, немного раздался в талии, научился болтать ни о чём, готовить яичницу из ничего на старых протвенях и вспомнил, что на болотах легко запачкать брюки и утопить ботинок. И да, оказалось, что пачкать штанины и топить ботинки в трясине - не смертельно, а очень даже весело. Вот тогда он, наконец, смог ответить на бесцеремонные расспросы Поэта. Даже на вопрос: почему он, Гриф, так тихо дышит?  
Вернувшись домой, в ведомости о стипендии вместо: "Фредерик Делапас" Гриф расписался: "Финнеган О’Брайен", и никто не решился с ним спорить. В конце концов, на Севере сын имеет право взять фамилию матери, если захочет. На самовольную смену имени студентом О’Брайеном никто не обратил внимания - пока.


End file.
